


Breathing and Grasping

by zeropercent (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Slavery, BDSM, Gang Rape, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Sexual Abuse, Unrealistic Time Frame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/zeropercent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slave!fic. <i>“I’m Jared; I’ll get you out of here.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing and Grasping

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the additional tags to know if any of this makes you uncomfortable.  
> 
> 
>   
> 

Week 1: Saturday

  
Jared’s heading home from the market, a bag of fresh fruits and vegetables in his hand. He always passes the slaves on his way out. All of the bed slaves look the same to him. Desperate and needy. Too expensive. He usually walks right past them. None of them appeal to him.

But today, there’s something different. There’s a small corner in the back, dark. He’s never paid much attention to the layout of this area. Curious, Jared walks over to it. It’s void of people except for a vendor and a male slave.

The slave’s wrists are tied, connected upwards to a pipe by rope. His eyes look empty, his body’s covered in dirt and he’s bruised. Unlike the other bed slaves, he’s wearing pants. They’re ripped, but still. Jared feels a pang of sadness when he sees all of the scratches and scars on the young man’s stomach, faded ones probably from years of neglect. But the fresher ones—they make Jared sick. He’s too skinny but there’s some muscle there, Jared can see it, and his injuries are evident and most likely beyond repair. But he’s so stunning, Jared can’t help but stare.

“Can I help you?”

Jared blinks. “Oh. Uh, yeah. What’s his name?”

“Jensen. You interested? I’ll sell him to you for cheap, boy. Just need him off my hands.”

Jared glances back at Jensen, who looks absolutely wrecked. “You know what, I’ll be back.”

Week 1: Sunday

Jared does, in fact, go back the next day.

He stands in front of Jensen and whispers, “Are you in pain?” low enough so the seller doesn’t hear. Jensen looks terrified but nods, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes and Jared frowns. “I’m Jared; I’ll get you out of here.” He turns and beckons over the seller, “Excuse me, Sir. I’d like to make a purchase.”

“Wonderful!” They negotiate a price and the man simply unties Jensen, pushing him towards Jared.

Jared takes note of how Jensen limps and wonders how the hell they’re going to walk a mile back to his house.

X

They manage. Granted, Jared had to pretty much carry Jensen, but they make it home. The second they get into the house, Jared leads Jensen into the bathroom and draws up a bath for him. He removes the torn pants and tosses them into a corner. Jensen still hasn’t spoken a single word, and Jared says, “You can speak to me, you know. Actually, I’d prefer it if you did.”

Jensen’s eyes widen and he mumbles, “Thank you.”

Jared smiles and helps him into the bathtub, grabbing a small washcloth. “Let me know if I hurt you, I just want to get the dirt off.” He starts on Jensen’s face, gently rubbing his cheeks. When the dirt comes off, Jared’s pleasantly surprised to find that Jensen has freckles. Freckles! Jared grins like a fool at the discovery.

As it turns out, the rest of his skin is also covered in freckles. They’re light and scattered, but definitely still there if you look past his scars.

“C’mon.” He urges Jensen out of the bathtub, quickly drying him off with a towel. “I think my pants would be too big for you. So for now, I hope these will do.” He hands Jensen a pair of boxers and they fit him perfectly. He grabs the first aid kit and cleans up Jensen’s scratches and fresher lacerations so they don’t get infected. “I’m going to give you something to eat—hopefully cereal will suffice, I’m not a good cook—and then you’re gonna go to bed and rest. Sound good?”

Jensen nods and looks down at himself, confused. No one has ever paid any attention to his injuries, to his scars. People usually try to create more and put him through pain. He wonders why Jared is different. Why he hasn’t hurt him yet. He tries to tell himself that maybe Jared isn’t like the others, but his past experiences keep coming back and telling him otherwise.

Jared takes note of the way Jensen behaves when doing everyday tasks, such as eating. He’s tentative, acting like Jared did something to the cereal. And he chews slowly, as if to savor the taste. Jared wonders if Jensen will tell him his story one day. One day.

When Jensen’s finished, he looks up at Jared, who grabs the bowl and puts it in the sink. He places his hand on Jensen’s lower back as he takes him to the bedroom, noticing the way Jensen flinches for a second. Jared lets Jensen get into bed and cover himself first before he lies in bed next to Jensen, carding his fingers through his hair.

The last thing Jensen hears before he falls asleep is, “It’ll be okay.”

Week 2: Monday

Jared hears something crash and his eyes fly open, scanning the room for Jensen. When he realizes he’s alone, he gets out of bed and rushes into the kitchen, seeing Jensen standing over a pile of broken glass, shaking and sobbing.

He looks up at Jared, wide eyed as he curls up into himself. “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry, Sir. It was an accident. Please forgive me. Please don’t hurt me.”

Jared steps over the glass and pulls Jensen into a hug, nuzzling his nose against the top of his head. “Hey, people make mistakes. And I will never hurt you. What were you doing out here anyway?”

“Trying to get the dishes done before you woke up, Sir.”

“You don’t have to do the dishes, Jensen.” He grabs the broom and sweeps up the mess, tossing it into the trash. “You wanna go back to bed?”

Jensen shakes his head and Jared says, “Go have a seat, I’ll make you a bowl of cereal.” Jensen complies, watching Jared intently from the table but never making eye contact. Jared places the bowl in front of him, sitting across from Jensen and eating his own cereal quietly.

A half hour later, they’re watching TV and Jensen turns to him and whispers, “Thank you.” Jared just grins and grabs his hand, squeezing. Jensen raises his voice, “Really. I’m grateful.”

“No need to thank me. Um. I have something for you. Hold on.”

Jared scurries to his room and pulls out Jensen’s gift from the nightstand, rushing back down and smiling at him. “I heard it brings a sense of security and—yeah.” He holds out the present and Jensen nods, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. Jared fastens the collar around Jensen’s neck and says, “I promise.”

Jensen starts crying and buries his face in the crook of his neck. His fingers are clutching Jared’s shirt tightly, like he’s afraid he’s not real.

Jared mumbles reassurances and kisses the top of Jensen’s head, allowing him to let out his emotions. “It’s alright. I’ll take care of you.”

Jensen sniffles and pulls away, smiling weakly. His entire face lights up when he smiles, even though it’s only for a moment. Jared just thinks he’s beautiful.

Week 3: Thursday

A week later, Jared tosses his jacket onto the table, tired from work. He stops for a moment and looks around, wondering where Jensen went and why the hell his house smells like laundry detergent and vanilla. “Jensen?” He stalks off into his room and sees Jensen hanging up his clothes, “Jensen.”

Jensen jumps, “Oh. Sorry I’m not finished yet. I cleaned for you and—”

Jared kisses him, really kisses him for the first time. He holds Jensen flush against himself and grins when he feels Jensen hook his arms around his neck. Jared pants hard against his mouth and when he pulls back, Jensen’s blushing and he’s trying to regulate his breathing.

“Jesus. You didn’t have to clean the whole house.”

“It kept me busy, Sir.”

“Call me Jared, okay?”

Jensen nods and says, “I was going to make you food, as well, but I didn’t get to it. I’m sorry.”

Jared grabs Jensen by the shoulders, “You don’t have to apologize for everything, Jensen. Thank you for cleaning up for me.” Jensen’s eyes look brighter, definitely a lot greener. Jared just wants to put all of the life back into him. He raises an eyebrow, “Can you really cook?”

“A little bit. Before, I was used as a house and bed slave.”

Jared whispers, “And yet people still treated you cruelly. After everything you did for them.”

Jensen looks down at himself, “It was okay. I deserved it.”

“No. You didn’t. No one deserves that.” He rubs the scar on Jensen’s shoulder with his thumb, quietly asking, “What’s this from?”

“Knife.”

“They pulled a fucking knife out on you?”

“It was for the best. He thought I was getting out of line. I needed to know my place.” Jensen turns back around and continues hanging clothes up in the closet, suddenly even more self-conscious about his marks.

Jared comes up behind him and presses his lips to his shoulder, kissing his scar.

“Why haven’t you asked anything of me yet?”

“Because I want you to see that I mean what I say. I will keep you safe and I won’t ever harm you.” Jensen shudders and Jared grabs a shirt from the closet, urging Jensen to put it on, “It’ll keep you warm.” The shirt’s too big, ghosting over Jensen’s thighs. Jared gets a pair of sweatpants from his dresser, “Here.”

Jensen looks unsure but steps into the pants, attempting to tighten them by the strings. “Thank you.”

“No problem. If you ever need anything, feel free to wear my clothes.” Jensen thanks him again and Jared asks, “How old are you, Jensen?”

“Twenty five.”

Jared nods, “I’m twenty two, but—”

This time, Jensen leans up and kisses him. When realizes what he’s done and goes to pull away, Jared chases his lips and cups his face in his hands, showing him that it’s okay. He lets Jensen slip his tongue into his mouth, tentatively licking everywhere he can reach.

Jared sighs happily and feels Jensen go limp against him, relaxing into the kiss. “That’s it, baby.” Jensen whimpers and clings to him, pouring his heart out to Jared through this moment.

Jensen puts his head on Jared’s shoulder. “I thought you were going to be like the others.”

“I promise I’m not like them. And I’ll always give you what you want.”

“Even if I ask for something that’s too much?”

“Even if you ask for something that’s too much.”

“Will you—will you promise me that there will never be anyone else? Just—just you and I?”

Jared wipes away the first tear that falls and says, “I promise, Jensen. I promise. But why?”

“The last... He brought other men and they—they hurt me so much. And they wouldn’t stop. And he didn’t listen to me when I said our word. The word we both agreed on.” Jensen shivers and starts full on crying, his body convulsing with each sob.

“Okay, okay. Shh. I’ve got you.” He hugs Jensen and gently rocks him back and forth, “You don’t have to cook anything. I’ll make some pasta. Just rest. Take a break.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

Week 4: Saturday

Jensen’s still unstable, his dreams are tainted and haunting him. But he’s getting better. He talks a lot more and Jared thinks it’s an amazing improvement.

When he arrives home from work, Jensen always greets him with a kiss and some sort of meal that makes Jared’s mouth water.

But today, when they’re eating, Jensen blurts out, “I think I’m ready.” Jared raises an eyebrow and he continues, “I know you’ve been waiting for me and that’s so kind of you. And now I think I’m okay.”

Jared asks, “Ready for, like—?”

“Anything you want.”

Week 4: Sunday

Jared kisses a line up Jensen’s chest and along his jaw. “I’m gonna show you it’s not always bad. Gonna make you feel so good, Jensen.” He rubs Jensen’s half hard cock, feeling it twitch under his palm. “When’s the last time you came?”

“I’m not sure.” It’s been years. He tries to cover his face but Jared grabs his hand and moves it away.

“I wanna see you.”

It’s been so long since Jared’s been like this with another person. He’s missed the feel of skin on skin, the closeness. And Jensen—Jensen’s skin is baby-soft in some places. Like his stomach. Jared just wants to touch him all the time.

“Tell me if you want me to stop.” Jensen nods and Jared coats his fingers with lube, slipping one into Jensen. He curls his finger before adding another, watching the way Jensen bites his lip and shuts his eyes.

Jensen breathes out, “Fuck,” and Jared suddenly realizes how hard he is. “Please.”

And that’s all it takes for Jared to remove his fingers and push in, groaning at the slick heat. “Oh god, Jensen.”

Jensen looks up at him, his pupils blown and Jared leans down to press their mouths together, biting at his lower lip. Jensen arches his back and laces his fingers in Jared’s hair, kissing back desperately.

Jared knows he’s hit Jensen’s prostate when a broken whimper leaves his mouth and his body shakes. He can’t help but grin against Jensen’s mouth. Jensen pants, letting out small puffs of breath and Jared’s consumed by a feeling of overwhelming lust.

He reaches down and wraps his hand around Jensen’s cock, rubbing his thumb over the precome leaking from the head. Jensen bucks his hips and throws his head back and fuck if he isn’t the most gorgeous person Jared has ever seen. Jared whispers against his collar, “Mine,” and Jensen nods, his dick throbbing.

When Jensen comes, he swears he blacks out for a moment, his cock pulsing in Jared’s hand. He’s too out of it to notice when Jared comes, as well, only snapping back into reality when Jared wipes the sweat from his face with a cloth. “Thank you.”

Jared tosses the rag to the floor and holds Jensen against him, carding his fingers through his hair. “Are you okay?” Jensen hums happily in response. “You did well. Thank you.”

Jensen pulls away and raises an eyebrow, Jared’s thanking _him_?

Jared just beams at him and says, “I’m proud of you.” He brushes his fingers over Jensen’s collar, still smiling, “You’re mine.” Tears well up in Jensen’s eyes and Jared simply wipes them away, hugging him.

Jared says, “Don’t worry.”

So he doesn’t.  



End file.
